The Mad Joker of The Lair
by Splinter
Summary: What is Mike up to this time?


(**_Ok this fic was on an old abandoned website that a friend and I maintained almost ten years ago. I had forgotten about this little ficlet until one day I logged on and saw it….under someone else's name. If you read that fic while it was up it has since been yanked, please know that I and my friend had written the original. For the first time in ten years as a writer of TMNT, I had been blatantly plagiarized. I never intended on putting this fic on this site but circumstances have forced my hand. This is the first fic I had ever written, and I didn't really change it much_**.)

"Mikey, I'm going to get you for this!"

Michelangelo jumped off the couch, where he had been watching television, to face a very angry Donatello. Never in his whole ten years of life had he seen his brother so angry."

"What did I do?" he asked nervously.

Donatello thrust a piece of metal at Mike's face. "THIS is what's left of my CD player. Someone put one of my chemicals into it and melted the whole thing!"

"What makes you think I did it?" Michelangelo demanded.

Donatello poked his plastron. "You're just ticked because I wouldn't let you borrow it!"

Mike pushed Don's hand away and insisted. "I didn't touch your stupid CD player."

"Liar!" Don shouted.

Splinter appeared in the doorway. "What is all this shouting about?" he asked sternly.

"Master look at what Mike did to my CD player." He held up the hunk of metal for his master to see. "He melted the whole thing."

The master eyed his youngest son. "Michelangelo, is this true?"

Mike looked stunned and shook his head. "No sensei. I didn't do it. I swear."

"Mikey!" Leonardo shouted. He stormed into the living room with his katana, one of which was covered in orange paint. The eldest turtle looked angry enough to take his little brother apart. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Splinter put one hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leonardo, calm yourself please."

"But Sensei, look at what he did to my katana!"

Splinter sighed. "I promise we will find a way to clean your katana." He turned to pin Michelangelo with another stern glare, but before he could speak there was a shout. The shout was followed by a string of obscenities and punctuated with a, "MICHELANGELO!"

Raphael charged into the living room and straight at Mike. Mike jumped over the couch and circled it to avoid Raphael. "Now what did I do?"

Raphael drew one of his sai and showed the hilt to Mike. One the bottom, small but recognizable, was the letter "M."

"Michelangelo, what do you have to say for yourself?" Splinter demanded.

Mike's eyes went from one angry brother to the other before resting on his master's. "I…I didn't do it," he stammered.

Leo crossed his arms. "Sure, just like you didn't carve your name into the coffee table."

"And just like you didn't get chocolate all over the couch," Don added.

"And just like you didn't stay up all night last week watching a movie marathon. Remember? When you told Splinter you couldn't go to morning practice because you were sick?" Raph smirked shoving his sai back into his belt.

For a moment, Mike was speechless. "You guys promised you wouldn't tell!" he said finally.

Splinter turned to his three enraged sons. "Donatello, tomorrow we will go to the dump to try and find a new CD player. Leonardo, Michelangelo will help you clean your katana and Raphael we will find some way to remove the lettering." He finally turned to his miscreant son. "Michelangelo, you come with me. We need to talk."

Mike gulped and followed his father to his room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Michelangelo kicked the edge of his bed. Lousy tattle tailing brothers. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't touched any of his brothers' things. Splinter had made it clear that he wasn't been punished for that day. No one could prove that Mike had been the practical joker and Mike refused to admit his guilt. But the turtle had confessed to all the things his brothers had told on him about. That had cost him two weeks of no television. Mike kicked the bed again.

"It's not fair," he grumbled.

"You're only gonna bruise your toe that way," Raph said from the doorway.

Mike turned and pouted. "If you're here to beat me up, go ahead. But I didn't touch your stupid sai." He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.

Raph walked over and sat beside him. "I know you didn't Mikey."

Mike looked up hopefully. "You do?"

Raph nodded. "Yeh, I know you didn't do any of those things today."

Now Mike was suspicious. "How do you know?"

Raph grinned. "Because I did." He watched his little brother sit in shocked silence for a moment before Mike jumped to his feet.

"YOU DID? Why? How could you do this to me?"

Raph got to his feet and headed to the door with that same smug smirk. "That'll teach you to hog the remote."


End file.
